Re: Born
by creepysaru
Summary: Her sudden thought became a wish and that wish a miracle. It's been 16 years after the dead of Miyazono Kaori and Arima a now famous pianist meets someone very "particular" in his sabbatical year. "Never again I will accept to do Watari any favors" (KaorixArima) (Slight! TsubakixWatari)


I just finished watching this anime and it killed me. I knew since the manga that Kaori was going to die but man I wasn't prepared that "miracle" the studio had promised gave me fake hope that she would survive.

Putting that aside for all fans of "El ultimo amanecer" don't fret I will post more but I'm rewriting everything as I got lost in the old plot and found it senseless.

Well, I hope you enjoy this fanfic :)

**Re: Born**

**Chapter 01**

**The tough that became wish and then a miracle.**

One day 18 of February the girl called Miyazono Kaori stopped breathing.

That day she was in the middle of a major surgery to extend her fragile life, in hopes to survive enough time to share it with the one who had her heart.

It wasn't a surprise that with her poor health the sick girl hadn't made it out of the surgery table. But she was a stubborn one and in her last moments of consciousness a certain thought growth in her. A thought that became a wish.

"I will never forget

We will meet again...

I love you, Arima Kousei"

And her wish became a miracle.

.

000

.

One day 18 of February the Sakurako family a heir was born. After the difficult pregnancy the lady of the house had a very beautiful baby girl. With a cute patch of warm gold hair and blue eyes to match.

"How are you going to call her Ms. Sakurako?" Asked a doctor while giving the little bundle of joy to the exhausted woman with her happy husband besides her.

The woman tapped her chin slowly thinking about the name, suddenly she felt an oddly soft voice resounded in her mind "Kaori" believing it was her fatigue she didn't got alarmed, holding hands with the father of her daughter she watched him and said.

"I kind of like the name of Kaori. What do you think honey? Do you like it? "

The man gave her a love filled glance and nodded.

"I love it"

Embracing her child lovingly Ms. Sakurako whispered to her child.

"Sakurako Kaori... welcome home"

"We love you"

.

000

.

Sixteen years is a long time.

In that time Arima Kousei learned many things, being two the most important ones, the first of them was to never hide his feelings for the ones he loved. The other... is that no one could ever fill the gap in his heart left by a certain rude and stubborn violinist.

Years after her decease and he still remembered her as if it were yesterday. The voice that couldn't sing even if she tried, her frail arms that would hit him from time to time whenever her patience ended, her fingers that played the violin with an ethereal grace and her eyes he would never forget how they shined full of life even the last day they meet those eyes glowed with energy never giving up.

He sighed slowly, that happened years ago now he was nearly 30 single and with no desire to change that fact.

Trying to be with someone that wasn't Kaori felt... wrong.

After his presentation in the piano contest the same day of her surgery an scholarship was given to him to go to Europe after the end of school.

The crying face Tsubaki made when he told her was priceless, Watari gave him tumbs up and promised to take care of everyone while he was away.

Feeling concerned at that time he told Kaori's parents and they instantly gave him a nearly endless year supply of caneles wishing him the best.

From there on he practiced everyday trying to honor the memory of the one who held his heart. Not sparring more than few hours every day to rest, Arima Kousei became a star.

A decade and some years later he is still considered a special genius among others. His music being played all around the world, never having what one could say a decent vacation usually sharing a week or two a year with his friends in japan.

This year would be different though.

Tsubaki and Watari had insisted for him to take a long vacation and it wasn't a lie even he believed he was in dire need of one. So losing no time after their talk Kousei made the arrangements with his manager who weirdly enough was more than happy to give him a year long vacation.

"The public may think we are exploiting you"

Was the simple answer his manager Ryuu Kazuto gave him when asked about it.

And now there he was, traveling in an airplane towards a place full of memories and just a few days before his birthday.

Putting his earphones on Kousei relaxed in the seat. The flight was going to last at least 3 more hours and the usual fatigue was winning over him.

"I'm going back home"

.

000

.

"I have a very important favor to ask you Watari-san"

The man in front of him bowed, his voice hinted with desperation. They had meet each other a time ago when he was in need of a lawyer to defend him against a creepy actress that was stalking him, the man was the master of one of the main lawyer buffet in Japan the Sakurako Lawn Firm.

He owned that man for helping him.

"Of course, you know you can ask me any favors Sakurako Ren-san"

Trembling a little the man nodded lightly causing a frown to appear in Watari's face what had happened that made such an intimidating man as Sakurako Ren to act so insecure and dare he say shy?

"I heard you are familiar with... Arima Kousei... Am I right?"

Arima? Was his friend in problems? Looking at the expectant face in front of him Watari realized he was taking his sweet time answering.

"Y-yes! We are childhood friends..." The way Sakurako-san face lightened with his statement made him curious what did he need from Kousei?

"Why are you asking?"

"Do you think he could gave piano classes to my daughter?..." The question took him by surprise, his friend would come back in a few hours and now a man he owned a lot asked him to give his workaholic childhood friend a job. could he do

"I don't..." Sakurako's distress filled face made him stop in the middle of the sentence. Oh what should he do... he owned this man... Goddammit! Well Kousei would still play even in his holidays so he could try to convince him to take a little girl under his wing from time to time.

"I will talk to him" a sigh escaped his lips as the words came out.

"Thank you so much"

"Do you have a picture of your daughter?"

"Uh? Yes... here" p radiant smile

Sakurako-san lend him a cellphone in the screen the photo of a young girl, her radiant smile one Watari never thought would see again.

"?!"

.

000

.

Until the next chapter...


End file.
